Automatic detection and localization of colored checker charts is imperative for automatic image quality assessment and calibration. It is also essential for batch processing of large sets of images, which can become very tedious and inefficient with manual or semi-automatic chart detection. Automatic chart detection can also be used to automatically disable special calibration software in generic image capture or printing tools (e.g., cameras, scanners, or printers) where the majority of the images may not have a chart. Most existing approaches employ either completely manual or semi-automatic methods, which ultimately require human users to mark or correct the locations of charts. Improvements in this area would prove beneficial to the art.